


狐日和

by ridgeline



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: “云田先生，就算都是同性恋，我觉得也不一定就能成为朋友。”饭沼说。





	狐日和

轻柔而活泼的轻音乐弥漫在店里，服务生在云田彦三郎对面的桌子上放下了一碟拿破仑，一碟覆盆子黑森林，还有两杯黑咖啡，再低头鞠躬了一下，解说甜点。他一走开，坐在桌子旁边的两个女孩子立刻非常有默契地调整盘子角度，举起了手机，拍摄面前的蛋糕。云田双手交握在一起，琢磨这一幕是否能作为本周的NOT YET!专栏的开头。

春季的甜点攻略？一个很安全的题目，写满三页纸应该没问题。他在手机上记下，保存，再顺手一个个点掉APP上的红色小标签。等他再次抬起头的时候，服务生正第六次经过他，对他好脾气地微笑了一下。

提前到二十分钟到约定好的地方，还是太过头了吧。

虽然窗外的天空晴朗而美丽，但云田的心情却像是笼罩着乌云。他紧张地又刷了一遍推特的时间线，点了几个赞。上个月合作过的时尚杂志编辑在线，但是没有发来信息。云田叹了口气，打开Instagram，迅速而焦虑地浏览热门帖子，眯着眼睛确定自己看到的到底是什么东西：粉红色的独角兽蛋糕？

“你好……请问是，云田先生吗？”有人说。

云田抬起头。

一个高大的、给人的感觉像是电线杆的人看着他，穿着一件浅蓝色的工装外套，下面套着一件浅灰色的衬衫，最上面是一张严肃而缺乏表情的硬朗的脸，深色的头发看起来只是用梳子稍微梳了一下，看起来很柔软，随意地乱翘。

他背着一个动物朋友主题的斜挎包。

“是我，叫我云田就好。您是饭沼先生？”云田回答，希望自己内心的震惊没有出现在脸上。。

“是的。”饭沼回答。

背着动物朋友主题的斜挎包的饭沼显拉开椅子，在云田对面坐下，一个iPhone很自然地放到了他的右手边，保护套上面是一只黄色的猫和一个探险家打扮的女孩子。

他们面对面地看了大约三十秒。

然后是五十秒。

然后是一分钟。

云田冷静地看着在远处徘徊、不知道在本子上写什么的服务生，最后还是放弃了。他在桌子上找了一下电铃，一无所获。

糟了。

饭沼举起一只手，看向服务生，“麻烦你了！这里要点单。”

得救了。

不对。

在他们的桌子周围的一、二、三桌女孩子猛地偷偷投过来感兴趣的视线，而且明显在交换眼神。云田缓慢地低下头，两只手按着椅子，痛苦地假装墙纸看起来非常有趣。不管怎么说，两个中年男人在这么一家可爱主题的蛋糕店里见面还是太显眼了。当初就不应该为了省钱决定在可以写进专栏的当红新店和饭沼见面……云田面无表情，沉默地咀嚼着苦涩的报应。

“我要蓝山咖啡。”饭沼对服务生说，对他激烈的内心想法一无所知。

饭沼还要了芝士火腿蘑菇可丽饼，镇定下来的云田看了菜单，点了大吉岭红茶和黑森林覆盆子蛋糕。服务生走开之后，云田假装检查桌子上的纸巾，偷偷看了正在整理外套领子的饭沼一眼，昨天晚上睡觉之前他已经快速地翻了饭沼的推特，得出了一个结论：饭沼是个宅男。但是同等的条件下，饭沼多半也已经看过他的推特了（当然是营业用的：云田彦三郎，36岁，自由职业，欢迎约稿，强项是都市生活和女性服饰，名字带着一股子大正感是因为母亲是大正传奇迷，并不是笔名），考虑到他俩都没关注对方，所以现在的状况是：他们正处在现代的情报战当中。

啊，推特，脸书，instagram，LINE，没有这些东西，现在这些日子里，要如何了解另外一个人呢。

云田焦虑而努力地回忆了一下，自己最近有没有给没有关注、但时不时会偷看一下的健壮帅气同志账号相片点赞。

沉默。

“我好久没来下北泽这一带来了……”云田说。“变化很大啊。”

“是啊。”

“说起来池袋变化也很大，上一次我去那边还是五年前，好像新修了一个购物中心吧。”

“嗯。”

拜托请接一下话头，一个人不断地想出新话题是很痛苦的。云田沉默地看着餐桌。已经预感到了尴尬的结局。

“其实，有点抱歉，也许还是在商店街或者居酒屋见面比较好，两个大男人在蛋糕店见面……”他说。

“是的。”饭沼说。

“怎么看都是同性恋。”他们异口同声地说。

请你不要接这句话，云田痛苦地想。

饭沼一脸无所谓，又开始整理外套领子。

就在这个时候，服务生走了过来，放下里托盘里的饮料和食物，他轻快地对他们鞠了一躬，转身走开。

他们安静地吃了一会儿，这家店的蛋糕确实很好吃，奶油柔软而蓬松，搭配巧克力厚重的味道，云田喝了一口红茶，然后拿起精致的古董小夹子，朝茶杯里面加奶球，这家店的奶球和传闻中的一样果然是用北海道产的淡奶油做的奶球。这种店子，真希望是自己独自来的，带本文库版的小说，坐在靠窗的位置，看几页，吃一下蛋糕，做一下白日梦。

就算不是36岁的同志，这种妄想也真是太刻板印象了，云田冷酷地琢磨。

他抬起眼，看着在他对面，饭沼正抱着一种仿佛视死如归的劲头，猛灌咖啡。

既然第二天要和人见面，就不要打spoolton 2到半夜两点才感到糟了还要发状态感叹嘛…………

云田喝了一口红茶。

“您的可丽饼怎么样？”他说。

“还没吃。”

“这样。”

沉默。

饭沼看了一眼旁边，又举起手，要了一杯咖啡。他竟然已经喝完了。

请点蒸汽浓缩咖啡吧，云田想。

他要了美式咖啡。

在饭沼再次灌完一杯咖啡之后，他看起来好像终于有了精神，但同时显得心事重重，饭沼看了一眼旁边桌子，手指轻轻地敲了敲桌子。然后他转过眼，看着云田，好像终于对什么事情下定了决心。

“云田先生。”他说。

“嗯？”云田犹豫了一下。

“说来有点不好意思。”饭沼的视线变得有点游移，就像一个拿不准要怎么解释天津饭其实并不是来自天津的店员。

“……嗯？”

终于，饭沼的表情变得坚毅。

“就算都是同性恋，我觉得也不一定就能成为朋友。”他说。

他俩对视。

缓慢地，云田吐出一口气。

“太好了，我，我也是这么觉得的。”他说。

然后他反应了过来，竖起一根食指。

“……晴美该不会和你说的也是‘说起来我正好还认识一个同志，既然你们都是同志，一定能成为好朋友的！’”

“是的。”

“敢问您和晴美是……？”

“高中同学。你呢？”

“她是我的编辑之一。”

“这样。”

云田抬起头，笑了起来。

饭沼老实而准确地说出了悬在他心里面那个好像长了毛一样的东西。他拿起茶杯，感到轻松了不少，但是紧随而来的却是一种轻微的失落感。

突然意识到自己也到了这个年纪，和同样是同志的人第一次见面，内心竟然会有轻微的期待和不安，仿佛是参加没有下一次机会的相亲一样的感觉。

突然地，云田感到无趣。

“虽然很难拒绝啦，而且我也没什么立场说。但说实在的，这样和‘我还认识另外一个喜欢吃熏鲑鱼的朋友，你们一定会喜欢对方哦！’有什么区别啊……”他礼貌地说。

“熏鲑鱼的话可能还是有可能的。”

“是、是吗。”

饭沼没有回答，只是在咖啡里面加了两大勺糖，再加了三个奶球，恶狠狠地搅拌了几下。他端起来喝了一口，云田看着他的喉结缓慢地滚动，然后饭沼放下杯子，看着云田，表情庄严。他的嘴上有一道奶油胡子。

云田犹豫了一下要不要提醒他。

“所以就是这样，云田先生，既然我们已经见了面，再聊会儿天，回去告诉晴美说我们见面了，但是觉得彼此不搭调，这样就可以了吧？”

“好，你的嘴……”

“啊？哦！”

饭沼眨了眨眼，擦干净嘴，然后腼腆地笑了一下。他犹豫了一下，看着面前的可丽饼。

“抱歉，我要吃了。”

“啊！啊，请随意。”

这个人真的是宅男吗？

为什么感觉比我还要更能适应社会。

接下来的十分钟里面，他们都安静了下来。饭沼切开可丽饼，大口大口地吃了起来。他的吃相倒是意外地蛮可爱的，云田琢磨着，吃完了自己的蛋糕，他喝掉最后一点红茶，准备计算今天到底花了多少钱的时候，想起了一个非常严重的问题。

他犹豫了一下，看向菜单，带的钱倒还够，但是怎么说也有点不好意思……

云田转过眼去，饭沼还在全力以赴地对付他盘子里那份可丽饼。

“对不起，我还要点一份蛋糕。是工作上的问题。”

饭沼没有回答，很有可能没有听到。云田犹豫了一下，接着鼓起了勇气，叫过侍应生。

“对不起，我要招牌蛋糕和柠檬红茶。”他说。

在他的眼角余光里，饭沼继续吃着可丽饼，不为所动。

等饭沼吃完的时候，侍应生带着盘子回来了。和柠檬红茶一起送上来的是这家店的招牌季节限定雪花草莓蛋糕，装在描着金色花边的古董小盘子里，附带一套一样的刀叉。

“请慢用，这是本店的得意之作。”盘子放到了他的面前。

好吧。

云田看着蛋糕，吞了口唾沫，紧张地用手指敲了敲桌子，他抬起眼，看向饭沼。

“饭沼先生，不好意思，我有一个请求。”他说。

饭沼抬起头，看着他。

“好。”饭沼回答。

“我得——咦，好什么——啊不是！我的意思是，我需要给蛋糕拍照，不好意思。”

“嗯。”

云田感觉到了一点窘迫，但只是一点儿。他打量了一下光线，然后小心地调整盘子的角度，放到桌子中间，接着把兔子形状勺柄的古董勺子放在蛋糕的一边。

他打开相机包，拿出单反，在桌子旁边蹲下，在周围唰地投过来一片的好奇的目光里，举起相机，对准蛋糕。

在镜头里面，盘子对面的饭沼的手不自在地动了一下，似乎想朝后面挪去。

“请不要移动，就这样，您的手长得很好看。……好，就这样。拍好了。”

他拍下了相片，然后换了角度和姿势，又拍了几张，包括一张带着饭沼侧面的。饭沼看起来有点害羞，肩膀稍微耸起，然后又放了下来。

“谢谢。”云田说，站了起来。从工作模式里转换过来。“真是抱歉。”

饭沼的脸还是面无表情，不过他的脸好像有一点发红。

“没关系。”他说。“是工作上要用的吗？”

“是的，说来惭愧。”云田把相机塞进包里，重新坐下。“这是我个人的私心。因为要考察热门的蛋糕店，所以选了最近很热门的店，就是这里。完全没有考虑到不是很方便……真是不好意思。”

“不用。”

沉默。

饭沼咳嗽了一声，他低下头，伸出手揉了揉头发，然后表情变得冷静下来。

“嗯。我还是第一次有人夸我，嗯，我的手。”他说。

糟了。

“啊啊，这个，这个只是我的职业习惯。并不是……哦不我的意思，您的手确实很好看，很上镜！”

沉默。

如果这算是调情，那这大概是会在最差劲的调情排行榜上排名第二十七名的调情。云田平静地想。他拿着勺子搅拌了一下红茶，始终没能喝下去。

在这种气氛里面，还要吃下一整个切片蛋糕，同时记录下口感，真是激动人心。

“饭沼先生的朋友平时都会夸你什么呢？”他掩饰了一下，迅速而绝望地。

“嗯……‘操作意识真好’‘这个远距离狙击真漂亮’‘好配合’‘团队意识好’之类的。”

“听起来……很厉害。”

“都是游戏里的东西……云田先生是我见过的第一个从事文艺工作的人。”

“啊？不不不！没那么厉害……”

“晴美是您的编辑吧？”

“我其实更接近于自由工作者，就是这里写点专栏，那里投点稿子，所以才会落到要在和别人……在和别人见面的时候计划在什么店里吃东西的地步，哈哈。”

好险，差点就说成约会了。

大概还是单身太久了，真可悲。

云田看了一眼时间，觉得也差不多了，吃完蛋糕就可以回去了。他礼貌地朝饭沼笑了一下，拿起勺子，舀了一勺蛋糕，吃了起来。作为招牌蛋糕，草莓蛋糕其实是个比较奇特的选择，因为草莓蛋糕很难做出什么新花样：大家对草莓蛋糕都有很固定的印象，很难翻出什么新花样。不过这家的蛋糕确实就像是雪花一样，奶油上有细微而漂亮的花纹，刚入口就融化了，回味带着淡淡的、高雅的甜味，搭配新鲜而微酸的巧克力草莓。云田吃着吃着，微笑起来。

“很好吃吗？”

“啊？是，很好吃。想试一下吗？”云田回答，没回过神来。

饭沼停顿了一下，然后他也笑了起来，拿起自己的勺子，舀了一勺蛋糕，张开嘴，吃了下去。

“好吃。”他说。

他们的视线对上，然后饭沼看向窗外。

“下雨了。”他说。

“咦？！”

窗外真的下雨了。

吃完蛋糕后，他们各自付了帐和小费，云田思考了一下，终究还是没有要饭沼的联系方式。他们各自整顿完毕，走到门口。对面的游戏机店门口挤满了避雨的人，雨依然在下，地面上覆盖着一层发亮的水，被雨点打破，但天空却依然晴朗，一片淡蓝色，白色的云层后面是拇指大小、隐约的太阳。

“是狐日和啊。”云田说。

“什么？”

“哦，是一个熟语，就是形容晴朗的天气却下起了雨。这看起来还要下一会儿……”

“是啊。”

“糟了，这下要怎么回去呢……”

“您带着相机。”

“是啊。”

饭沼取下自己的背包，翻找了一会儿，递给云田一把折叠伞，伞不大，是透明的，上面印着可爱的黄猫的图案。云田犹豫了一下，没有立刻接过去，只是看着他。

“您也需要……”云田说。

“没关系，我还有一把。”

“…………啊？”

饭沼在包里又翻找了一会儿，拿出一把几乎一模一样的伞，透明的，只是上面印着一个穿着红色T恤和黑色裤子，戴着帽子的女孩。

“我一般都是带着两把，因为小包和薮猫酱是好朋友。”他解释。“所以不用担心。“

………………完全听不懂。不过云田感觉有点好笑，他鞠躬致谢，接过了伞，打开来。他和饭沼道别，然后走进雨里。

他回过头来。

“啊，对了，请给我您的联系方式……我要还您伞。”他说。

“好的。电话号码可以吗？”饭沼拿出一个速记本和一支笔。

“好。”

云田接过饭沼写的纸条，对他挥了挥手，微笑起来。

“再见。”云田说。

“回见。”

FIN


End file.
